Aftermath
by Symphonic Aria
Summary: One year after the Second Wizarding War, the wizarding world is still recovering. Draco Malfoy and Evy Snape are no exceptions to this. Will they find solace with each other. DracoxOC. Rated T for now.


This would be a fanfic that I started...a couple of years ago. I've finally decided to upload it because I feel as if my list of stories needs more to it. I have a few chapters written out for this story already, I just need to find which notebook(s) they're written in.

The only things I own are the plot, my characters, and anything else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter universe.

Flashback scenes are in italics.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

**9 January 1960 – 2 May 1998**

**In Loving Memory**

In front of this headstone was where Violetta Evy Snape sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, the wind whipping her hair around her face and a sad smile on her lips and in her eyes. She had recently placed the fresh orchids she had bought earlier on the ground in front of the headstone. It had been her mother's idea before they arrived at Hogwarts. Said woman was currently on her knees, bowing and murmuring prayers. Plus, if Evy (she preferred her middle name, for it was short and simple) could understand her Japanese correctly, her mother was also including a few sentimental goodbyes.

From what Evy had learned, her parents had never had a proper farewell. Half a year after she had been born, her father and mother had agreed to separate for Evy's and Asuka's (her mother) own safety. Severus had undertaken the task of protecting _the_ Harry Potter, the only son of the first woman he had ever loved – Lily Potter, or as he liked to remember her, Lily Evans.

There were days when Evy sometimes felt resentful towards the boy. If it hadn't been for Lord Voldemort going after him, the second war may never have happened and her father wouldn't have died. Of course, it all still came back to Voldemort – if he had never existed, this whole mess would never have happened in the first place.

Evy had only ever met her father once; the year before, in the war. The family had reunited in the Forbidden Forest after had had run from the castle before the fighting had actually begun. It had been short though because Evy and Asuka had been told by Severus to go up to the castle for the same reason of their separation while he was to return to the Dark Lord. Evy had let her mother run ahead while she snuck back to confront her father.

* * *

"_Violetta, I told you to go back to the castle!" Severus snarled at Evy half-heartedly._

_Evy brushed off his tone and use of her first name. She couldn't blame him for not calling her by her preferred name. He hadn't been around when she started going by her middle name to those close to her. However, that was the precise reason why she had come back angry._

"_What gives you the right to tell me what to do? You were never there." Evy snapped back._

"_Violetta, it – "_

"_Don't…Mom already told me the whole story."_

"_Then you must understand – "_

"_That you pretty much left us for a dead, _married_ woman and her son?" She was in a mood again._

"_VIOLETTA!" Severus roared. Evy jumped but she figured that she might as well listen._

_He came closer as he spoke. "Violetta…I love both you and your mother very much. Never doubt that. But please understand that Lily was not just my first love, but my first friend. Would you have ever left your friend's child in need?"_

_Evy looked down. "No…" She murmured, feeling her eyes start to burn. "But we needed you. _I_ needed you."_

"_Violetta…"_

"_Daddy…don't leave us again…" She whimpered as if she were four years old._

_Severus hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head._

"_Violetta…I can't promise that I'll come back…" He began to whisper. "But I'll always love you and your mother."_

_Then he swiftly walked away, not looking back. He couldn't let the tears fall, not now. Evy stared after him, her eyes filled with her own tears. Her lips were pressed tightly together, quivering, and she stood rigidly with her hands curled into fists at her sides._

_

* * *

_

Three hours later, his body had been recovered from the forest and brought to the castle.

* * *

_Evy watched as one more body was brought in. She heard her mother's strangled cry and she knew who it was. As Severus was laid down on the table, both mother and daughter ran to his body. Evy reached him first and nearly collapsed into the table. She pounded on his chest and screamed, "Wake up! Wake up dammit, wake up!"_

_Evy didn't care about all the people watching her at the moment. She didn't know if they knew that she was his daughter or not._

_Harry Potter was confused beyond all belief. Was she Snape's daughter? She didn't look any older than himself. He had seen Snape's memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve and this girl looked nothing like his mother or Snape. She did however bear a great resemblance to the woman standing next to her. As far as Harry knew, Snape had only ever loved Lily, his own mother._

_He watched the girl walk away and he followed after her._

"_Hey!" He yelled. "Wait!"_

_She froze in her spot as Harry came around to look at her._

"_Was…was Snape your dad?" He asked tentatively._

_She nodded. "You'll have to tell me all about him someday." She sneered. Even though she didn't look like her father's daughter, she sure had his tone down._

"_What do you mean?"_

_She looked up at him, a cold glimmer in her eyes. "I never got to know him until about three hours ago. He had to leave to protect you."_

_Harry noticed the change in her eyes as she continued to speak. "I can't blame anybody except for Voldemort though. If it hadn't been for him, your parents wouldn't have died and we wouldn't all be in this mess in the first place._

_Harry looked away, guilty. "I told you it wasn't your fault. Besides…who wouldn't do that for their first love…and first friend?" She murmured._

_Harry smiled. "Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

"Evy?"

Evy was shaken out of her reverie by her mother, who had finished her blessings.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I think I'm going to leave now. I still have plenty to do before I go off again." Asuka explained.

Evy nodded. "Alright."

They hugged and Asuka kissed the side of her head. "Be good."

As Asuka walked back into the castle, someone else was coming up the corridor, a bouquet of roses in his arms.

Draco Malfoy caught sight of the woman who walked past him and down the opposite direction. She looked so familiar; had he seen her somewhere before? As he continued his way to his former professor's gravesite, there was another person already sitting in front of the headstone.

"You'd be so proud of me Daddy. I've finally made my way to my seventh year. I transferred to Hogwarts a year ago, just so I could be near you. Well, that and Mom wanted to go on her round the world adventure for every possible potion ingredient known to wizarding kind. She was here just to check up on me and see you." Draco heard her say.

Daddy? He never knew Snape had any children. Unless…well now he knew where he had seen that woman. She had been present a year ago when Snape's body had been brought in after the final duel between Potter and the Dark Lord. That left the girl in front of him to be the girl who had hit Snape's frozen chest, screaming at him to wake up. She had also transferred to Hogwarts last year – the only reason he knew this was because he had to finish his last year of school then.

Foolish girl, he had though. Wouldn't she realize that he was dead and that he wasn't going to wake?

Looking at her now though, Draco felt immensely sorry for thinking that. She must have been so close to her father and it was a great sorrow that hers would be yet another of many families to be torn apart by the violence that the Dark Lord had brought upon the wizarding world.

"I do wish that you were here to teach though, even if it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Slughorn still has Potions, and he is not nearly as good as Mom or you from what she told me." The young woman continued. Draco knew it was wrong to listen in on her private time with her father, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. Almost no one had anything good to say about Snape except for the Dark Lord himself most times. Of course, the snake had also been under the impression that Snape had been working for him at the time.

Then Draco heard sniffling. "It's still not fair though Daddy. I never got the chance to know the real you. All that really matters now I guess is that you really did love Mommy and me." Her voice grew smaller and more childlike with each word. That just upset Draco even more. Perhaps Snape had kept his daughter and wife hidden in case the Dark Lord ever found out and searched for them.

Draco hadn't paid attention to the roses that he had brought as a gift. They fell to the ground with quite a noisy rustle from the cellophane and tissue paper they were wrapped in. He looked from the fallen bouquet back up to the girl who had obviously heard the disturbance and had turned her head to see its source.

The young man had to hide his shock. On one hand, she looked nothing like her departed father. On the other hand, he braced himself for a world of hurt. Once again, his eavesdropping habit had landed his butt in trouble.

* * *

Here we are. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Now I'm going to go on the hunt for the rest of what I've written for this!

- Symphonic Aria


End file.
